The IT Couple
by Demonic Angel Clone
Summary: Because they were the couple everyone wanted to be...Iruka and Temari. Challenge.


_**

* * *

**_

The IT Couple

* * *

_Theme: **The probability of solving a problem.**_

* * *

They were paired, in an odd twist of events, romantically. They would never utter the words, never relate the thought, but both couldn't deny that they were seen together more and more frequently.

* * *

It started when she laughed, not softly or outlandishly, but a warm chuckle. As she tried to stifle her amused cry with her hand, his eyebrows lifted with interest at the unusual sight and asked her for the reason to the gradual outburst. She composed herself as they walked through the village square and coyly replied, "You see, when I was looking for a spiky ponytail at the gate, I never expected it to belong to you."

His lips curled at the admission, he couldn't help, but be amused by this himself, "Yes, I suppose you're right, considering I never take this assignment usually."

When it came time to visit Konoha, Temari imagined predictability, never unexpected. Admittedly, she was a creature of habit and in battle, she always contradicted herself by keeping her opponents guessing. As allied nations, there was always a limit on what was and was not allowed, so she supposed she had not received the memo that stated that her escort would not be the composed Nara, but the genial Umino. Musing on this, it truly was amusing, considering that Shikamaru was an active shinobi influential to his village's success and Iruka was an academy teacher permanently stationed in Konoha, far more hospitable than his former student could be.

"You should," She said aloud, considering her thoughts, "Not that Nara doesn't do a good job, but it would be more convenient if you did it since you're always in the village." She finished logically as an afterthought. She didn't know why she felt the need to say such a thing, but she did and it couldn't be reversed, lest she find herself saying things that weren't needed to be said.

He smiled, "Yes, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend the hours you're not at meeting in a classroom."

She crossed her arms and regarded him, the smile on her face unaltered, "Oh really, Iruka? Is that how you view me? Have you forgotten that I've spent time at the Academy already?"

He pulled slightly on his Chunnin collar with his index finger. He hadn't forgotten the young lady who taught along with her two younger brothers. The kunoichi who competitively faced his past student and demonstrated her skills to other young hopefuls. She became quite the commodity back then, as she was far more social and willing to instruct. Yes, he remembered. He just never expected her to become a woman of diplomacy. She never had to worry about being out shadowed by her younger brother because while he fought for an entire nation, she presented peace between the two, a link to several opportunities between countries. As far as he was concerned, her job was as important, if not moreso, than the Kazekage.

"No, no," He chuckled to keep the mood light, "I haven't forgotten. As a matter of fact, those Genin still ask about you, you left quite the impression."

She grinned, "Well, haven't you realized already? I'm unforgettable."

He was quick to see that she held a fair amount of pride for herself in everything she did and even how she affected people. It was different from his demeanor, unthinkingly modest.

They were it, the pair that walked down the road, the one that spoke of nothing in particular and said more things that could ever be thought. He was classic, never changing and yet definitive. She was timeless, enduring and boundless with her ambitions.

"Hey, it's them!" Konohamaru exclaimed, pointing in their direction all the while.

"The liaison to Suna?" Moegi inquired, looking over her shoulder to get a better view.

"And Iruka." Udon stated as they all observed the pair walking through the centre, "I wonder when they got together…"

The young redhead rolled her eyes, sighing for the desired effect, "And what makes you think that they're together? They're just going to the Academy."

"Yeah, yeah," The Sarutobi grinned knowingly, his eyes shining with childlike amusement, "That's what they all say…"

* * *

The issue arose as to how to deal with it. How to deal with how they conducted themselves around one another. As he shuffled through class work done by Genin hopefuls, he smirked. They were now an it, an item, a couple.

* * *

It started when he cleared his throat anxiously, betraying his discomfort. She quirked a fine eyebrow in his direction. They were not holding hands, his suddenly sweaty palm didn't even graze her cool hand. Their pinkies were linked in a chain subtlety and their arms brushed against each other ever so slightly, that was all.

"Something wrong, Chunnin?" Temari's lips protruded quite innocently, but he knew better than to think such things about her. She still enjoyed making fun of him and his unchanging title, how she was a Genin when they met and how she was a Jounin when they were together. He preferred consistency and she never stayed the same. They would need to solve that.

"No, of course not, Temari-san. We should be at the Administration building soon." He pulled at his collar and put his loose hand in his pocket.

Abruptly, she uncurled her pinky from his and as he started to relax, she laid her entire hand within his, wrapping her thumb around the back of his hand. He turned away and a tinted hue painted his cheeks opposite of his scar. Secretly, she enjoyed the contact and the victorious smile on her face unseen by him was the only evidence of it.

When he turned back to her, a startled look upon his features, she was completely calm, "Something wrong Chunnin?" If there was, she had to know. Her hands, regrettably, were never demure and smooth. If her hands were the problem, she could solve it. If she were the problem however…

Iruka smiled, "No, Temari, no problem here."

She felt a release upon hearing his words. So, he heard her hidden message after all, but then again, she could never hide herself from him efficiently. He could always figure her out by thinking outside the box, he only irked her when he followed the rules.

You only followed the rules when solving a problem, which meant that a problem existed.

She felt a tug at her lips and narrowed her eyes, "There better not be," She stated with a harsh playfulness. A part of her still didn't want him to perceive her as soft. He brushed his thumb across the back of her hand and her face relaxed. She smiled lightly, "Iruka…"

* * *

He, being an academy teacher and she, being an accomplished kunoichi, were intelligent enough to figure out the probability of solving any differences and tendencies the other had: compromise.

* * *

It started when they were caught in the act, him standing opposite of his desk and her sitting on said desk opposite of him.

A few minutes before the school day began, Iruka went through his student's classwork when Suna's liaison decided to grace him with her presence. She stood against the opened shoji and he looked up, startled, "I thought you were leaving this morning."

"I am," She answered unperturbed, "I just decided to stop by, since it was on the way."

"Oh, really?" He asked with a laugh. Usually, he would've pointed out that the Academy happened to be placed in the middle on the village, not necessarily near the main trail to the village gate. Of course, the art of compromise stopped him from making such a statement.

She smirked, "Yes, really. Mind if I come in, or do you have to get ready for the oncoming rush of brats?"

"I'm sure I could spare a few minutes." He teased and she rolled her eyes. Stepping into the classroom, he gestured her to the chair across from the table. She sat on his desk instead, next to the stack of paperwork. How would he get any work done now?

"I'm sure you could," She grinned, and then leaned forward experimentally, gripping his collar, "It's not like Chunnins do much around here anyways."

He felt her whisper her last statement on his lips and urged himself to keep his eyes on her half lidded turquoise orbs before he would lose himself in her feminine curves. He realized how lucid they appeared in that moment and that they looked the same as when she was a Genin when they met. In a smooth motion, she guided him up from his collar and melded her lips with his. She would never let him know, but it excited her, moments like these, sometimes to the point of having to force herself to slow her movements, for his sake. It was unnerving to him to see that she was so overzealous and adamant with the way she kissed him, as if she were marking him. In a way, he smiled against her lips, he supposed she was, considering the distance between them. That's where compromise came in.

They didn't realize the shoji open abruptly and the rushing footsteps entering the room. It was only when a gasp elicited that they broke apart, "Someone's kissing sensei!"

She chuckled lightly, "I guess that's my cue to go, sensei." Temari smoothly straightened herself and walked to the shoji. Raising a hand, she looked back over her shoulder, "See you later, Chunnin…"

* * *

When they walked companionably next to one another, they walked hand in hand because she was never one for sublety and when they kissed, they kissed privately because he never felt the need to prove himself.

Because they complimented each other.

Because the best way to solve a problem was compromise.

_Because they were the couple everyone wanted to be…_

* * *

Oy, was that corny, or is it me? Nope, it's corny…Iruka/Temari, IT, get it?

Oh yeah, totally corny, but I'm sure I'll get better at this. If anyone feels obliged, review. I would like feedback on this one, thanks!

DAC


End file.
